


A/B/O Chart Haikyuu!! (UPDATED)

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru





	

Here is a chart that has all of the family trees for this series as was requested by HollyWoodFix! Before we continue, I will gradually be adding to this chart when the new couples are written because I don't want to spoil the children and such before you guys actually read the story! Let's get started!

KuroTsuki:  
Kuroo Tetsurou: Male, Alpha, Ages 19-40.  
Tsukishima/Kuroo Kei: Male, Omega, 17-38.  
Their children:  
Kuroo Nowaki: Male, Omega, First born of the twins and their other children.  
Kuroo Yuuki: Male, Omega, Second born of the twins.  
Kuroo Kireina: Female, Alpha, youngest. She is four? years younger than the twins.

KageHina: Story Status Uncompleted.  
Kageyama Tobio: Male, Alpha, Ages 16-?.  
Hinata/Kageyama Shouyou: Male, Omega, 16-?  
Children:  
Kageyama Karasu: Female, Omega, Oldest of four, yet she is a twin to Kotori.  
Kageyama Kotori: Male, Alpha, Second oldest, Karasu's twin.  
Kageyama Katsune: Male, Alpha, Ages 0-22.  
Kageyama Kiku: Male, Omega, Ages 15-?

Kageyama Katsune & Kuroo/Kageyama Nowaki:  
Their children:  
Kageyama Shiryoku: Male, Omega, Oldest son.  
Kageyama Inori: Female, Omega, Older of the twins.  
Kageyama Mizuki: Male, Omega, Youngest and Inori's twin.

Kageyama Kotori & Kuroo/Kageyama Yuuki:  
Their children:  
Kageyama Hikari: Female, Omega, Eldest child.  
Kageyama Haitsu: Male, Omega, Twin of Hitaki.  
Kageyama Hitaka: Male, Alpha, Twin of Haitsu.

BokuAka:  
Bokuto Koutarou: Male, Alpha, Ages 18-?  
Akaashi/Bokuto Keiji: Male, Omega, Ages 17-?  
Their child:  
Bokuto Kiseki: Male, Omega, Only child. (Later married Kuroo Kireina.)

KenYama:  
Kozume Kenma: Male, Alpha, Ages 19-?  
Yamaguchi/Kozume Tadashi: Male, Omega, Ages 18-?  
Their children:  
Kozume Yuga: Male, Omega, Oldest of the triplets.  
Kozume Chisei: Female, Beta, Second oldest of the triplets.  
Kozume Yuri: Male, Omega, Youngest of the triplets.  
Kozume Chinomi: Female, Omega, Older of the twins.  
Kozume Yoko: Male, Alpha, Younger of the twins.

IwaOi: Story Status Uncompleted.  
Iwaizumi Hajime: Male, Alpha, Ages 18-?  
Oikawa/Iwaizumi Tooru: Male, Omega, Ages 18-?  
Their children:  
Iwaizumi Sadai: Male, Omega.  
Iwaizumi Eteru: Male, Alpha. 

KyouHaba:  
Kyoutani Ikari: Male, Alpha.  
Kyoutani Shiawase: Male, Omega.  
Kyoutani Kaneshimi: Male, Omega. 

LevYaku:  
Haiba Midori: Male, Omega.  
Haibi Korichnevyy (Kori for short): Male, Alpha.  


MatsuHana:  
Matsukawa Nanika: Male, Alpha.  
Matsukawa Anata: Male, Alpha.  
Matsukawa Monosan: Male, Omega. 

DaiSuga:  
Sawamura Mujitsu: Male, Omega.  
Sawamura Akuma: Male, Omega.  
Sawamura Onaji: Male, Omega. 

UshiTen:  
Ushijima Kagaku: Male, Omega.  
Ushijima Sugaku: Male, Alpha.  
Ushijima Rekishi: Male, Alpha.  
Ushijima Kasai: Male, Alpha.  
Ushijima Noka: Female, Omega.  
Ushijima Tokubetsu: Male, Beta.  


SemiShira:  
Semi Fuyu: Male, Alpha.  
Semi Haru: Male, Omega.  
Semi Natsu: Male, Omega.  
Semi Aki: Male, Alpha.


End file.
